Return to Sender
From TNT: The squad must work quickly to track down a serial killer before he strikes again. Meanwhile, things get dangerous over a game of chess. The Victim *Jesus Mario Chavez *Keith Mapelton *Russell Jackson *Gregory Boone *Rusty Beck The Suspects *Florentino Reyes *Phillip Stroh Evidence *The bodies of all four of the letter writer's victims *Florientino Reyes' testimony *The pencils and notebook that Chavez brought to Weller Closing the Case Questioning Jesus' girlfriend Monica, the squad learns that the night he was murdered, he was bringing someone a message that he was being paid $2,000 for. After Monica mentions that he had to bring a Commander notebook and Red Wing pencils as proof of the person the message came from, they realize that the killer is also the letter writer that has been threatening Rusty, that Phillip Stroh has been communicating with him through their victims and that he has been dumping the bodies in public places so that Stroh will hear about it and know that his message has been received. They also receive the FBI's profile on the letter writer. Eventually Tao finds a link between the three victims: they were all in the infirmary shortly before their release and the same prisoner, Florentino Reyes was a janitor there at the time. The squad realizes that Stroh used Reyes to pass messages to the letter writer through prisoners that were going to be released soon and bring in Reyes for questioning. Reyes claims no knowledge of the three victims, but is obviously lying. DDA Rios is able to find motions made by Reyes in his rape case where he is representing himself that are very well written despite the fact that Reyes barely speaks English. Tao runs a comparison program against motions made by Stroh and finds a 96% match. While it won't hold up in court, Raydor uses it to confront Reyes about his connection to Stroh, with Flynn pointing out that he supposedly wrote the motions himself yet doesn't know what "without prejudice" means. Reyes tries to throw them off by speaking Spanish so Raydor calls in Buzz to translate. After pointing out that the men he passed messages to were murdered and they can charge him as an accomplice as well as continue the conversation in Spanish, Reyes finally agrees to talk. Reyes explains that he met Stroh while waiting for legal aid and Stroh offered his help in the case, but they could never meet in public again. Stroh passed him motions through law books in the prison library and six months before added an envelope with a note asking him to get a prisoner that was going to be released soon pass along the message in the envelope. Reyes is unaware of what the message says or who it goes to as he doesn't open the envelope. As the interrogation goes on, Morales reports another murder that matches the other three victims, an unidentified man. As Raydor goes home to meet Rusty, Tao runs the man's fingerprints in hopes of finding out who he is. The man was discovered in a remote canyon on the other side of the valley, a striking difference to the other three victims. He was only found because a Boy Scout disappeared in the area and a search and rescue team stumbled across the body. Tao's fingerprint search identifies the man as Gregory Boone, a Las Vegas resident who had been arrested a year before for a DUI. However, he was never convicted and never spent time in jail so they can't figure out the connection to Stroh. Sykes has the Las Vegas police send officers over to Boone's address and they discover that he no longer lives there and had moved to LA from his ex-boyfriend. The ex is able to give them the name of the bar Boone worked at, but not his address. Sykes is able to get Boone's address from the bar and they finally realize his connection to the case: he lives in the same building as Raydor. Flynn quickly calls Raydor who rushes to Boone's apartment while also having them contact SIS for backup. At the same time, the letter writer has infiltrated Rusty's protection detail, making him think he's another undercover cop and pretending that the letter writer is in the building and Boone's apartment is a safe room, takes Rusty there to murder him. However, the writer makes the mistake of telling Rusty what he's planning as he's about to stab him and Rusty is able to dodge the first attack. Raydor breaks in and briefly has a shootout with the writer who escapes through a window as SIS finally arrives. Despite their best efforts, he gets away. It is determined that the writer was able to get in using Boone's car as well as the information Rusty inadvertently gave him. SID is going over Boone's apartment for fingerprints and forensic evidence and Rusty's involvement in the effort to find him is ended. As its clear Raydor's apartment isn't as safe as they'd hoped, Rusty is sent to live with Lieutenant Provenza until the matter is dealt with. Guest Cast Locations Episode Notes *The episode begins on the night of January 6, 2014. On the murder board that is listed as Jesus' death date. Trivia Episode Media Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Special Investigation Section